Jokes
by comofas
Summary: cos this is not a joke.


**CAPITULO UM**

A primeira visão que Lilian Evans teve quando acordou naquela manhã de primeiro de Setembro foi o teto de seu quarto banhado pela luz fraca do sol. Tentou disfarçar a ansiedade para si mesmo, mas era inevitável, sempre se pegava dando pulinhos eufóricos, não esperava a hora de ir para a Estação King's Cross e embarcar no Expresso Hogwarts! Ah, o expresso. Lilian não sabia o porquê, mas pensara nele todo o verão. Sonhava com as luzes, os vagões, as guloseimas, os carrinhos de guloseimas, a velhinha corcunda que vendia as guloseimas... Lilian já devia estar acostumada com tudo isso, mas não estava.

- Lilian – a voz doce e suave, muito conhecida de Lilian, anunciava que o café já estava na mesa – venha, estamos atrasados!

- Já vou mamãe. – Lilian colocava os sapatos – Estou terminando aqui. – Olhou para si mesma no espelho, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo se achou bonita, aquele vestido sempre lhe caia bem. Botou a mão na cintura e jogou um beijinho para o espelho.

Lilian desceu as escadas com pressa, estava morrendo de fome. Na verdade não era bem fome o que ela sentia, e sim ansiedade. Queria comer logo para sair de casa logo e assim chegar logo na estação. Sentou-se com sua mãe, irmã e seu pai na mesa. Ajeitou o cabelo atrás das orelhas e começou a comer algumas frutas.

- O grande dia, hein, Lily! – exclamou Petúnia, irmã de Lilian, encarando-a.

- Aah, Túnia, eu nem posso esperar para...

-Voltar à anormalidade? – interrompeu Petúnia – Voltar ao seu mundinho estranho e todas aquelas bobagens de bruxari...

- Você quer calar a boca, Petúnia? – falou irritada a Sra. Evans – Quando vai aprender a respeitar as diferenças entre você e a sua irmã? Você é uma trouxa e ela uma...

- Até você, mamãe! Será que não percebe? – Petúnia se levantou com os olhos marejados e um tanto irritados – Você esta falando que nem eles, você também é uma tro... normal! – ela secou os olhos com a mão – Tchau, Lily! – Lilian acenou com a mão, mas Petúnia não viu, já estava subindo as escadas para a solidão do seu quarto.

Lilian sabia que tudo isso era ciúme. Petúnia, desde que Lilian recebera a carta de Hogwarts, sempre tentara chamar a atenção de seus pais que agora só olhavam para a doce e nova bruxa da família. Lilian sempre se sentia incomodada com isso. Muitas vezes ela chegara sorrateiramente no quarto da irmã, e Petúnia, na frente do espelho com um lápis ou coisa do tipo na mão, murmurava algo e acenava com objeto. Lilian sabia que aquilo era apenas o jeito dela de se sentir amada pelos pais.

Lilian continuou a comer pensativa, sua mãe havia subido para conversar com Petúnia e seu pai estava na sala de estar atendendo um telefonema. Não demorou muito e seu pai chegou com uma cara preocupada, o que preocupou Lilian também.

- Bem – começou o Sr. Evans – é o seguinte! Temos que sair daqui exatamente – Lilian limpou a boca e começou a se levantar – três minutos!

- Quê? – olhou indignada – Pai, eu tenho que...

- Rápido, filha, rápido! – apressou.

Lilian correu para o banheiro, onde escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos (de novo), ajeitou as bijuterias e o vestido. Pegou sua mala e a sua pequena coruja e levou pra baixo. Seu pai já estava la fora quando desceu. Lilian já estava saindo da porta quando ouviu sua mãe gritar. Elas se beijaram e se despediram e voltaram a se beijar e então Lilian, até que enfim, entrou no carro e estava a caminho de King's Cross. A viajem foi rápida, e quando o Sr. Evans chegou ao estacionamento disse: "Lily, eu estou atrasado, não vai ter como eu te levar até a plataforma Nove e Meia". Lilian aceitou, ela não gostava de fazer seus pais passarem vergonha com ela e todas aquelas bugigangas no meio da estação. Colocou as coisas num carrinho e foi até o pilar no meio da plataforma Nove e a plataforma Dez.

Era uma sensação gostosa e aconchegante ficar de frente aquele pilar de tijolos. Lilian se sentia invisível, e na verdade estava mesmo. As pessoas passavam e não viam ela, e ela gosta disso, muito. Respirou por alguns minutos e sorriu para o pilar. Atrás dali estava tudo o que ela sempre quis e agora tem. Um, dois e...

- EVANS! – Lilian pulou e soltou um grito. Ela não podia acreditar. Se virou rápido e deu de cara com os três rapazes ali, parados, atrás dela, rindo. Ela olhou com desprezo para o que estava mais perto. Ele tinha cabelos bem pretos e rebeldes, usava óculos e sorria alegremente pra ela!

- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Potter? – berrou Lilian, por que Potter sempre tinha que estragar tudo? – Será que você não podia me dar mais algumas horas de paz? – olhou para ele furiosa.

- Lily, como eu poderia esperar mais que todo um verão? Estava morrendo de saudades, acho que você devia ser mais cari...

- Potter, vou tentar enfiar uma coisa na sua cabeça, vê se presta atenção, tudo bem? – interrompeu Lilian – Eu não sou a Lily pra você, me chame de Evans ok? E... – olhou para ele. Seria falsidade demais Lilian não aceitar para si mesma que James Potter a deixava encantada assim como a deixava extremamente irritada. Lilian lhe deu um tapa na cara – E isso, é pelo susto que você me deu, Potter! – as gargalhadas dos outros dois rapazes atrás de James fizeram Lilian perceber o quão deseducada estava sendo – Aah, me perdoe Sirius, estava... me divertindo com o Potter!

- Não se preocupe, Lily! Você fez a coisa certa. – Sirius cumprimentou Lilian com um beijinho na bochecha – James esta muito engraçadinho de uns dias pra cá. – Sirius fez uma cara séria.

- Oi, Lily! – disse o jovem alto, muito branco, com cabelos cor de mel, e com algumas cicatrizes no rosto – Pronta pra mais um ano de provas e...

- Agitação? – arriscou James que ainda massageava o rosto. Como resposta levou mais um olhar furtivo e mortal de Lilian.

- Remus – os olhos de Lilian brilharam – Que saudade! – abraçou o rapaz! – É claro que eu estou! Muito mais que você! – sorrio amigavelmente!

- Aah – Remus olhou indignado – Veremos, Srta. Evans, veremos! – sorriu também.

- Evans... – começou James recebendo outro olhar furtivo, mas continuou mesmo assim – Por que Sirius pode te chamar de Lily e eu não?

- Porque Sirius é meu amigo e você... – Lilian olhou da cabeça aos pés – Não, você não é meu amigo!

- Claro que não – Potter sorriu – Eu sou seu futuro marido! AAAH! – recebeu outro tapa. Desta vez mais forte e muito mais doloroso.

Lilian voltou as seu carrinho e foi mais rápida e furiosamente em direção ao pilar. Quem Potter achava que era?

- Evans – mais uma vez o praguejado do Potter, pensou Lily. Se virou descontrariada. Potter estava encostado no seu carrinho, sorrindo e olhando de uma maneira estranha pra Lilian. Quando Lilian pensou em se virar viu algo que, definitivamente, não queria ter visto. – Exclusivamente pra você! – disse James depois de ter mandado um beijinho para Lilian que bufou de raiva e entrou no pilar. Potter deu um sorrisinho e olhou para Sirius que estava comendo uma caixinha de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores – SIRIUS, É PRA VOCÊ DIVIDIR! – gritou James enquanto corria atrás de Sirius pela estação King's Cross enquanto Remus atravessava o portal para se encontrar com Evans.


End file.
